


The Future

by starstruckgod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckgod/pseuds/starstruckgod
Summary: John and Vriska talk
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 12





	The Future

You feel the breeze hit your face as you walk to Gamzee Makara's house. You had planned a date with your long time girlfriend, Vriska Serket, at the top of Gamzee's house. He wasn't going to be there of course because why would he? It was a date with your GIRLFRIEND not him. You knock on the wooden door and Gamzee opens it.

GAMZEE: Yo! JoHn! JuSt ThE mAn I wAnTeD tO sEe!  
JOHN: hello gamzee. is vriska already here?  
GAMZEE: YeAh MaN sHe'S uP tHeRe.  
JOHNN: Thanks.

You make your way to the top of Gamzee's house. There was Vriska sitting at the top. You sit next to here.

VRISKA: John!!!!!!!!  
JOHN: hi!!!!  
VRISKA: You won't 8el8eve what happen8d to me.  
JOHN: what's up?  
VRISKA: S8 Kanaya calls me. Sh8 says that the wrigglers have h8tched!! And guess what?  
JOHN: what?  
VRISKA: One of th8m is my descendant!!!  
JOHN: what does that mean?  
VRISKA: You r8mem8er Aranea right? My dancestor? Well on Alternia we had 8ncestors! They were made of th8 same genet8c m8rial and 8lah 8lah 8lah..  
JOHN: ohhh so like a mom.  
JOHN: or sorry  
JOHN: lusus?  
VRISKA: Exactly!  
VRISKA: Th8y named her Vrissy!  
JOHN: that sound amazing! i wish i had kids. :B  
VRISKA: Don't get too ahead of yourself, John. I d8n't think I'm ready f8r kids.  
JOHN: yeah understandable.  
JOHN: it's bad enough having to deal with tavros.  
VRISKA: Tavros?  
JOHN: oh! yeah, jake and dirk adopted a son.  
JOHN: they named him tavros.  
VRISKA: How long ago was that?  
JOHN: like a week ago.  
JOHN: he's 1 now.  
JOHN: he reminds me a lot of dirk.  
VRISKA: Is there anything else you want to tell me, John?  
JOHN: what? no! well i mean..  
JOHN: hold on to your seat.  
VRISKA: John, we'r8 on top of a roof.  
JOHN: hush.  
JOHN: well. jane and roxy are planning on having a kid.  
VRISKA: Whaaaaattttt?!!!  
VRISKA: Wait..  
VRISKA: How?  
JOHN: that's the thing.

You pause for a minute and take a deep breath. All nine of Vriska's pupils are looking at you. You begin to sweat a little.

JOHN: they kinda want me to uhhh…  
JOHN: be the dad.  
VRISKA: WHAT!!!???  
JOHN: shush gamzee could hear us.  
JOHN: they want me to just donate some sperm.  
JOHN: not like i'm going to have sex with my own mother or step-mother.  
JOHN: saying that out loud made the situation a lot weird.  
VRISKA: Yeah!! Wh8t the fuck!!! You c8uld have at least told me earlier!  
JOHN: i'm telling you now because they asked me that like two days ago and i was thinking about it.  
JOHN: and i was thinking "huh i should probably ask vriska." so?  
VRIKSA: So what? I mean I'm fine with it. It's your 8ody n8t mine.  
JOHN: come on! >:(  
VRISKA: Fine! I think y8u sho8ld do it.  
VRIKSA: It will make Janey and Roxy happy.  
JOHN: you know what.  
JOHN: yeah.  
JOHN: i'm gonna do it.  
VRISKA: alright.  
JOHN: i love you.  
VRISKA: I love you too.

You bring yourself closer to Vriska and kiss her.

JOHN: alright. let's go we're going to be late to applebee's.  
VRISKA: You chose Apple8ee's? Really?  
JOHN: what!? it's good.  
VRISKA: What ev8r you say.

You jump down to the bottom. Man, you are so lucky your bones didn't break.


End file.
